Misha's Brother
by JenKrushnic
Summary: ' Você está... Estranho. – comentou, os olhos ainda cravados nele.' - Já faz algum tempo que eu prometi pra spnbluecats, finalmente eu fiz. Toda sua, baby!


**Misha's Brother**

_Oi, Jen... Tudo bem?

_Tudo sim. – e sorriu pra ele. – E você? – o outro apenas acenou que sim.

Misha estava estranho aquela manhã, mais do que o normal. Usava um gorro preto e óculos de aviador, uma jaqueta jeans que o loiro já o tinha visto usando milhões de vezes, o outro tinha comentado uma vez que era sua peça favorita de roupa. Ergueu as sobrancelhas, estranhando quando ele sentou ao seu lado ainda sorrindo.

_Você está... Estranho. – comentou, os olhos ainda cravados nele.

Viu o outro erguer as sobrancelhas.

_Como assim? – o ouviu perguntar e não conseguia explicar, só achava que estava diferente.

_Não sei. – disse simplesmente continuando a encará-lo, como se assim fosse descobrir o que havia de errado.

_Hmm. – ele pareceu desconfortável e Jensen mais uma vez o achou esquisito. Misha não ficava desconfortável, ele é quem fazia os outros ficarem desconfortáveis. – Eu engordei um pouco. – e alisou a barriga, como que para provar suas palavras. – Deve ser isso. – e sorriu.

_Hmm. Pode ser.

_Jen! Sou eu!

A figura que vinha andando em sua direção balançava as mãos no alto enquanto ria e... Deus! Não podia ser! Outro Misha?! Levantou rapidamente enquanto olhava de um para outro como se não acreditasse no que via.

Será que aquelas duas cervejas que tomara a noite anterior tinha algo a ver com o fato de estar vendo dois Misha's? Amaldiçoou-se e prometeu a si mesmo que não beberia nunca mais. Ainda estava discutindo internamente consigo sobre isso quando o moreno bateu de leve em seu ombro.

O rosto risonho dele fez os pelos de sua nuca arrepiarem e de repente suas pernas viraram gelatinas e ele precisou sentar.

_Tudo bem, fale logo. Eu estou ficando louco não estou?

Os dois Misha's riram e então o que estava com o capuz e óculos, os tirou e sorriu entendendo a mão para ele.

_Desculpe por isso. – ele disse, enquanto apertava sua mão. – Foi tudo idéia dele, Misha queria fazer uma brincadeira com você. – e corou. – Eu sou o Sasha, sou o irmão mais novo dele.

_Ahh! – Jensen levantou rapidamente, voltando a ter a postura de sempre.

_É um prazer conhecê-lo. – ele disse e ainda sorria.

_O prazer é todo meu.

_Bem agora que você conhece o Jen, pode ir por ali e assustar o Jared, se bem que é possível ele nem mesmo notar... Enfim, eu já vou indo lá. – Sasha acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça, cumprimentou Jensen mais uma vez e saiu, recolocando seu disfarce.

Jensen deu um soco de leve no ombro do moreno e ele riu, mostrando a gengiva enquanto os olhos quase se fechavam.

_Rum! Que idéia foi essa hein?

_Oras, eu tinha que te apresentar a ele. – disse, se justificando. – Ele ficou me enchendo, sobre quando ia conhecer meu namorado. – e piscou fazendo o loiro corar.

_Ele disse mesmo isso? – viu o moreno concordar e sorrir.

Jensen avermelhou e Misha começou a andar, o puxando para ir junto. Seguiam o caminho que Sasha tinha feito, Jensen quase podia ver em sua mente o espanto de Jared quando visse dois Misha's, seria engraçado, tinha certeza.

_Como sabia que não era eu?

_Hmm? – e voltou os olhos para ele.

_O Sasha... Como sacou tão depressa que não era eu? – viu Jensen sorrir e angulou os lábios também, ele era simplesmente maravilhoso.

_Ele não disse nada sobre querer me foder forte no trailer quando a gente tivesse um intervalo. – e corou ao terminar de falar, vendo o moreno sorrir safado.

_Oh, então foi isso. – apertou a bunda dele e viu o loiro engasgar enquanto arregalava os olhos, virando a cabeça para todos os lados a fim de ver se alguém tinha notado o gesto. – Não se preocupe tanto Jenny. – disse, a boca colada em seu ouvido.

_M-Misha... Não faz isso. – pediu.

_Tudo bem. – se afastou dele devagar. – Vou ter bastante tempo de te sentir e te ouvir gemer quando estivermos fodendo no seu trailer. – piscou para ele, vendo o rubor subir pelo pescoço do loiro e invadir sua face.

_Mas que porra...? – Jared estava parado, encarando Misha e Sasha, alternando seu olhar de um ao outro, tão abobalhado quanto Jensen pensou que ele ficaria. Jensen riu, Misha o seguiu então Sasha e Jared também foram contagiados. – Puxa, ainda bem que você é só o irmão dele, o mundo não sobreviveria a dois Misha's.

Jensen concordou internamente, admitindo que nem mesmo ele dava conta do furacão que era aquele moreno. Foi pensando nisso que lembrou sobre o trailer e... Oh! Suas pernas já estavam bambas novamente, apenas por imaginar. Mas primeiro, é claro que teriam que fazer todos ficarem loucos, pensando mesmo que Misha tinha sido duplicado.

E que Deus tivesse misericórdia do mundo se isso um dia acontecesse.

* * *

**N/a:** Essa fic é inteiramente da spnbluecats, que ela me passou o link e eu quase enfartei vendo o Sasha *O* Não ficou tão boa (desculpe por isso), mas é sua.

Para quem quiser ver o vídeo é esse aqui: http:**/**www.**youtube.**com/**watch?**v=sW0ae5**_cxxA (tirem os **)


End file.
